


a crush

by WelcomeToTheBadlands



Category: Knives Out (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack Crossover, F/F, Fluff, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeToTheBadlands/pseuds/WelcomeToTheBadlands
Summary: in which marta cabrera thinks rey johnson is really pretty
Relationships: Marta Cabrera/Rey
Kudos: 18





	a crush

Marta Cabrera met Rey Johnson a month after she had come into wealth and fortune. Things were starting to calm down with the Thrombey’s and life was quiet. Which was good, it was really good. But she was also bored out of her mind. The thing with getting a ridiculous amount of money that you have no idea what to do with is--nothing really changes if you’re too afraid to spend it. And she is, too afraid to spend it. Instead, she spends most of her days continuing to work as a nurse, but also telling herself that she wouldn’t stand to be treated the way that some rich families had thought it was okay to treat her before. Some of the people from the publishing company openly asked her why she continued to work, she never really had an answer for them besides the fact that she liked helping people. 

Helping people was how she met Rey Johnson. She was a petite woman, only a little bit taller than her with chocolate brown hair, and she had this piercing gaze that was kind of intimidating if it lingered for too long. She was the most beautiful person that Marta had ever seen. Marta never approached Rey, even though she probably could. Rey would only ever come to the Organa household, and she would aways talk to Leia Organa’s son. Never Marta. 

It wasn’t like she was jealous. Because she wasn’t jealous. She  _ absolutely  _ should be focusing on caring for Leia and making sure that she has all her needs before leaving and going home, but part of her still gets distracted every time that Rey comes over. Because she’s like a literal fucking beam of sunshine, even more so than Marta, and also kind of terrifying.  _ She’s probably Ben’s girlfriend,  _ she tells herself all the time,  _ she’s probably Ben’s girlfriend.  _

She tells herself this every day and it usually keeps her from ever trying to do something. Until the day that Marta enters the Organa household and Leia isn’t home. Ben is though. “Hey,” he says as soon as she comes through the door. 

“Oh, hey. Where’s your mother?” 

“She’s out with my dad, shopping. Did she not tell you?” 

“Nope,” 

“Oh, well. Guess you’re just going to wait around for a little bit.”

_ Fucking great.  _ There’s a long pause of awkward silence between the two of them before Ben looks up from his phone and back at her. “Rey’s going to be coming over soon.” 

“Oh, really. Do you want me to get out your way-?” 

“No,” Ben chuckled a little and turned around, starting to move to the kitchen. “Do you want a drink or something?” 

“Water’s good.” 

“Okay,” He said. More silence, and Marta followed him to the kitchen. The Organa’s might’ve been the last ultra-rich people in the world that made their own food and got their own things, besides Marta. “So, can I ask you a question?” 

“Sure,” 

“How long have you been crushing on Rey?” 

He turns around and looks her in the eye, and Marta knows that if she lies, Ben will be able to tell. “I uh-I’m sorry.” 

“Why?” 

“She’s your girlfriend and I just-” 

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Ben put a glass of water down in front of her, “she’s gay.” 

“She’s gay? Oh.” He laughed when he saw her start to blush and turned around. “She’s gay and she’s been staring at you nervously since you’ve started working here. Honestly, I’ve never seen her get  _ that flustered  _ over someone before, and then I looked closer and well, you’re kind of obvious,” He laughed. Was she really that obvious? “It’s getting kind of tiring, so I wanted to ask, that way I could get one of you to ask the other out.” 

“Are you joking?” 

“No,” He said, “why would I be?” 

“You and Rey aren’t in a relationship? But you two are always around each other,” 

“Yeah,” Ben said, “she’s like the only person that didn’t try to become my friend because I’m rich, but because she liked hanging out with me. We’re like siblings, we’ve known each other for so long. Anyways, enough about me and Rey and more about you and Rey. You should ask her out.” 

“I don’t-” Before she could say anything else, Rey walked through the door. “Oh, hi Rey.” It was the first three words that she had ever even said to the girl, even though she knew a lot about her from the conversations that she had overheard. Rey wasn’t rich, she didn’t come from money. She liked fixing things and she loved food and she and Leia always had long conversations with each other. 

Rey’s eyes widen for a second and then she looks over Marta’s shoulder and then back to her. “Oh, hi. How’s everything going?” 

“Good,” Ben called, “I’m going to go do things. See you later,” And like that he left. Marta was reminded that she was really not good at filling up silence, and she was pretty sure that she never would be. But Rey seemed to have that covered for her. 

“So,” She said, “how are you?” 

“Tired,” Marta told her, “but good.” Of all the things that Marta had faced, having this conversation without having a nervous breakdown was the most difficult. 

“I feel that,” Rey said, “I had a shift down at the diner and it was absolutely killing me earlier.”

“I would imagine,” 

“So - uh,” Rey bit her lip and looked nervous just then, and Marta really wasn’t sure what to make of it. “Sorry, I’m not very good at conversation, this is why Ben doesn’t usually leaves me alone like this. Um- especially when he knows…” 

“Knows what,” Rey looked mortified for a second before she spoke. 

“Knows that I have a crush on you,” Hearing it out loud from the woman herself is so much different than Ben telling her this, and for a moment Marta just stands there in shock, trying to process everything. “Of course, if you don’t feel the same way that’s perfectly fine.” 

“I do,” 

“You do,” 

“Oh,” Rey said. “Oh!” 

“So, what do we do now?” 

“I think that if you wanted, if you were comfortable with it uh - we should go on a date?” Her voice cracked a little at the end and Marta couldn’t stop wondering how this girl could be so cute.

“Okay then,” Marta said, “I would love that.” 


End file.
